Fireworks
by DucksFan1510
Summary: A short One Shot about when Merle and Daryl were kids. Fourth of July got to me and I had to write something.


**Fireworks**

10 year old Merle lied awake in his bed. It was July third and people all over were shooting up fireworks. He sighed as he heard his mom and dad arguing downstairs. Daryl's room was across the hall and he hoped the little guy was asleep so he wouldn't hear. To his dismay, he heard a door open quietly and then soft footsteps coming towards his room. His four year old brother walked in and stood in the middle of the room. "Merle, why are people shooting off guns?" the little boy asked. The kid had never seen a firework. He probably didn't even know what one was. He smiled slightly, "They aren't shooting guns Daryl. They're launching fireworks." Daryl frowned, "What's that?" Merle got up quietly and motioned for Daryl to come over to his window. His little brother complied and they looked out. Soon there was a bright flash as a firework lit up the sky. "That's a firework Daryl. It's like a ball of fire that explodes in the air," Merle explained. Daryl was watching quietly, the light reflecting in his crystal blue eyes. A particularly large one scared the young boy enough to back up. "They're pretty." Merle grinned, "Yea I guess they are little brother." The two boys stayed quiet and Daryl moved back to Merle's side. After a few minutes Daryl spoke up again, "Why are all the dangerous things so pretty?" Merle looked down at him, "What do you mean?" The boy sat down, "The fireworks are fire balls but they're really pretty. You threaten anyone that comes near me and they think you're dangerous but you're so nice you can't really mean those things." Merle sighed. He did mean those things. Whenever a kid from the neighborhood picked on Daryl, Merle was there to defend him and make sure the kid never did it again. He would go through with his promise. Of course not in front of Daryl, but he would make the kid's life a living hell if he messed with Daryl. He sat down next to his younger brother, "Sometimes the most beautiful thing about something is how dangerous it is." Daryl looked at him confused, "What do you mean?" Merle thought for a second, "Well, for the fireworks, it's pretty amazing that something that dangerous in any other situation can be that pretty." Daryl nodded like that made sense. "I want to see one. Close up. Right over my head," the little boy said quietly. Merle grinned, "I don't know if I can do that Daryl." His younger brother looked at him with a pleading look, "Please just one? I just want to see one." Merle thought about it, "I don't know Daryl. Now go back to sleep ok." Daryl didn't move, "I don't want to go back. Mom and Dad are yelling." Merle looked into his brother's fear-filled eyes and then said, "Fine stay in here." Daryl smiled happily and curled into a small ball on Merle's bed. Merle lied back down next to him.

The next day Merle took Daryl with him out on a walk. Merle knew that this would be frowned upon if his parents found out but he was going to give Daryl his wish. Daryl looked at him questioningly, "Where are we going?" Merle didn't reply immediately. "Merle, where are we going?" Daryl asked again. "I'm going to get you your firework," Merle replied shortly. Daryl's eyes widened, "Really?!" Merle nodded, "Yep and we will go out to the field tonight and set it off." Daryl was bouncing with excitement, "Can I pick it out?" Merle pulled his money from his pocket, "I have forty dollars here. It has to be less than that ok?" Daryl nodded and they approached the small firework tent. Daryl was trying to be everywhere at once. He finally picked out a small box. Merle made sure to ask the man working the tent if it went up in the air. It did. The two brothers walked home and Merle had to admit it was good to see Daryl so happy. He was glad that he had decided to go get Daryl his firework. Merle hid the small package in his room and told Daryl not to tell their parents about it. Daryl nodded. The kid took their family issues very well. He listened to Merle and did everything that his older brother asked him to do. As night approached he got Daryl and the two left the house. They camped out in the field until it was dark and then Merle told Daryl to turn his flashlight on. Merle flipped out a lighter he'd managed to grab before they left and told Daryl to back away. He lit the fuse on the little box and scrambled back. Daryl waited patiently and then the firework shot up. It exploded in red, blue, and green lights above them. Four more of the same shot up and exploded. Daryl watched with excitement as the colors flashed over him. Two whistling, golden, streams shot up to end the little box and then Daryl was hugging him. "That was the best thing ever, Merle," Daryl said softly. The two walked home and Merle pointed out more fireworks to his younger brother who made him stop and watch all of them. When they got home they crept upstairs and to their separate rooms.

Merle heard the same sound of Daryl's door opening that he had heard the night before. The little boy entered his room a minute later. "What are you doing Daryl?" Merle whispered. The boy shifted, "Can I stay here tonight? Dad's knocking around downstairs." Merle nodded, "Yea come here." His younger brother scampered into his bed and curled up next to him. It was quiet for a few minutes and then Daryl spoke, "Hey Merle?" "Yea?" Merle asked quietly. "Do you remember when we were talking about dangerous and pretty things?" Daryl asked. Merle nodded, "Yea." Daryl continued, "And I said that you were dangerous and nice?" Merle nodded again, "Yep." "I think that reason is because you threaten the people who make fun of me but you are the best brother I could ever ask for." Merle rubbed his younger brother's hair, "You're the best I could ask for Daryl. I'm always going to be there for you. Don't worry." Daryl curled up into him and whispered, "When I'm a little older and have money then I'll buy you a firework. But one like you. One that starts off dangerous but then makes the most beautiful explosion of colors you could ever see." Merle smiled, "Alright. I can't wait to see it." Daryl smiled at him, "It'll be the best one ever. I promise." Merle rubbed Daryl's hair again, "Go to sleep Daryl." The kid laughed quietly but was breathing easily in a few minutes. Merle made sure he was asleep before leaning down and whispering quietly, "And I'll make sure you're safe from every danger out there. That's a promise."


End file.
